sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
Legendary Moonlight Sculptor Tập 10 Chương 1
Chương 1: Skeleton Soldier Weed Trên website của Royal Road những video lần lượt được post lên. Đầu tiên là video của guild Cold Roses. "Nhìn kìa! Đó là trận chiến ở vùng đất phương Bắc." Sau khi đi từ vùng đất toàn tuyết trắng vào Thung lũng tử thần, cuộc chiến đã bắt đầu! Đoàn thám hiểm đã bị lũ Evil Soldier và đồng bọn - lũ Lizard King cản lại. Ở ngoài đời thực, cuộc chiến trên bàn phím cũng đang diễn ra, video được Oberon – một trong những người tham gia Hall of Fame post lên, nhưng câu trả lời nhận lại từ người xem chỉ là những nghi ngờ. "Liệu hiện tại,chúng ta có được xem một trận chiến thực sự ở thung lũng không?" "Họ không thể trụ được ở đó, vậy họ còn ở đó để làm gì?" Mọi người đã quay lưng với đoàn thám hiểm, chỉ còn vài người là cố nấn ná. Đoàn thám hiểm đã bị chế giễu vì sau hơn hai tháng ở trong game, điều duy nhất họ làm được là đi lang thang xung quanh. Tuy nhiên, phản ứng của khán giả đã thay đổi một chút sau khi xem đoạn video đó, vì nội dung của nó có sự tiến triển nhiều hơn một chút. Từ lúc họ bước chân vào Thung lũng tử thần, số lượng quái vật xuất hiện tăng lên theo cấp số nhân. Danh tính của đoàn thám hiểm vẫn chưa được tiết lộ, nhưng lũ Priest Embinyu đang đứng trước mặt họ, sắc thái giận dữ, và sử dụng phépthuật. "Vậy mới đáng chứ ......" "Chiến đấu một cách ung dung tự tại, đúng như mong đợi, đoàn thám hiểm được một guild uy tín dẫn đầu có khác." "Quá tuyệt." Khi đoàn thám hiểm dừng chân ở Thung lũng tử thần, một nơi bị tuyết và băng bao bọc, cuối cùng trận chiến thú vị cũng diễn ra. Thấy mọi người thực sự chiến đấu như một bộ phim hành động ly kỳ, bạn cảm giác như thể đang là một phần của trận chiến. Trong khi xem video, mọi người truyền tai nhau do đó lượng người xem tăng lên chóng mặt. Lượng người xem trên Hall of Fame luôn luôn tăng vọt vì chỉ cần vài giây là có thể thu hút được họ. "Bạn có nghĩ rằng, nhiệm vụ này liên quan đến nhiệt độ cả lục địa?" "Này, đi đi chứ." "Quái vật xuất hiện có lv cao. Ở miền Bắc, những con quái như vậy không phải là hiếm, nhưng điều này nhìn chung không tốt lắm ......" "Họ sẽ đi ngay phải không nhỉ?" Mọi người bàn ra bàn vào, nhưng họ vẫn đặt hy vọng vào đoàn thám hiểm. "Đây không phải là lần đầu tiên một đoàn thám hiểm dũng cảm đi khám phá lục địa phía Bắc. Hãy chờ đợi và tin tưởng họ." "Tôi hy vọngchuyến thám hiểm sẽ thành công." "Chỗ tôi đang đi nhiệt độ quá nóng, tôi sắp chết rồi nè. Thật khó để di chuyển, mồ hôi vã ra như tắm. Thể lực tụt xuống không phanh." "Chúng tôi không thể đến những nơi như ngục tối mát mẻ hoặc những khu train gần núi sông vì những guild uy tín đã chiếm hết những khu vực đó." "Nếu các Wizard và Cleric ít di chuyển hơn thì năng lực của họ sẽ mạnh hơn, chứ dưới thời tiết này họ không thể chịu đựng như các Warrior được." Thời tiết ở lục địa Versailles đã nóng hơn kể từ khi nhiệm vụ rank A kia thất bại. Số lượng người đi train trong các hầm ngục hay gần sông núi đã tăng vọt. Vấn đề giữ thể lực trở nên khó khăn hơn nhiều, và các guild quyết liệt tranh chấp để mở rộng địa bàn của họ. Trong khi đó, mọi người tất nhiên phải đi hưởng thụ và thợ may được dịp nhận cả tá đơn đặt hàng phải làm item bikini. Đàn ông cơ bắp thì không thèm mặc áo giáp mà chỉ quần đùi áo ba lỗ, trong khi đó các chị em thì tận hưởng cảm giác rám nắng. Cảnh tượng trong Royal Road đã thay đổi. Khi rời những tổ đội, mọi người đổ xô ra những dòng sông hay những bãi biển để bơi lội, xóa tan cái nóng bức ngột ngạt của mùa hè ! Thông thường, nếu bạn muốn thư giãn và tận hưởng chuyến đi thì bạn có thể đi bất cứ đâu, nhưng vì sức nóng như điên như dại, nên rất hiếm người chịu đi. Tất cả mọi người đều tụ tập ở các thị trấn ven sông hay những pháo đài bên bờ biển. Nhưng vào buổi trưa, họ cũng khó có thể bơi lội ở các con sông. Hầu hết mọi người buộc phải chịu đựng cái nóng. Do đó họ cảm thấy khó chịu. "Tôi hy vọng chuyến đi này sẽ thành công." "Tôi cũng thực sự mong điều tốt đẹp nhất sẽ đến." "Làm ơn cố lên nha ......" Mọi người bắt đầu cổ vũ đoàn thám hiểm gặt hái được thành công và trở về an toàn. "Nhưng nếu họ thực sự thành công, thì chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra?" "Uhm, guild Cold Roses sẽ đạt được rất nhiều fame. Họ cũng sẽ thu thập được khối tài sản khổng lồ và những người chơi giỏi sẽ đổ xô đến tham gia vào guild họ." "Liệu thực sự nó sẽ kết thúc theo cách đó? Oberon là một người đàn ông tốt bụng và tin tưởng guild của mình, nhưng theo quan điểm của tôi họ đang phát triển một cách quá táo bạo. Hãy suy nghĩ về độ liều lĩnh của thử thách này ......" "Họ có thể nhảy vào top 5 bảng xếp hạng những guild mạnh nhất." Bên dưới video trong Hall of Fame, những người xem đang comment ý kiến của họ. Và rồi, một người nào đó đã đăng một bài viết. Đó là một người chơi có nickname là Chase. Mọi người biết đến anh như một người nổi tiếng trong Royal Road. "Khoảng một tháng trước, ở giữa nhiệm vụ, tôi đã nghe được một câu chuyện từ chủ quán rượu." Mọi người đều tập trung vào những gì Chase viết. "Chase-nim?" "Người chơi lv cao xếp hạng trong top 100? Anh thường không hay bình luận ở đây, những cái quái gì đang xảy ra vậy?" Sau khi kích thích sự tò mò của một lượng lớn người xem, cuối cùng anh đã viết thêm: Tôi đã được nghe một câu chuyện đơn giản. "Để thay đổi thời tiết của châu lục trở lại như lúc đầu, bạn phải có được những thứ mà Witch đã đặt lên bàn thờ của Chúa." Bàn thờ của chúa Edereune. Tôi đã điều tra bằng cách đọc lịch sử của lục địa Versailles để biết thông tin về Witch đó. Kết quả là, tôi tìm thấy hồ sơ của Serbia - Ice Witch (phù thủy băng giá). Dây chuyền của Witch đã bị đứt. Thông qua những thông tin mà tôi đã đọc được từ lịch sử của lục địa Versailles, sợi dây chuyền đó đang ở một địa điểm nào đó không rõ trong một thung lũng ... và từ những gì tôi đã nghe ngóng, có vẻ như đoàn thám hiểm có thể đang chiến đấu xung quanh nơi đó. Bài viết của Chase như đổ thêm dầu vào lửa. "Vậy là đoàn thám hiểm có thể tìm thấy nơi sợi dây chuyền đã đứt của Witch Serbia!" "Chase cho biết mục đích thám hiểm của đoàn là giảm nhiệt châu lục Versailles!" "Có nghĩa là đoàn thám hiểm đang cố gắng thổi hơi nóng ra khỏi lục địa hả?" Sợi dây chuyền bị đứt của Witch Serbia là một loại item đi kèm với các phụ kiện khác. Nó được biết đến với sức mạnh đặc biệt có thể điều khiển khí hậu xung quanh, nhưng nó sẽ liên tục ăn mòn HP của bạn. Trừ khi bạn là một Witch bậc thầy chuyên về băng, nếu không chỉ cần chạm vào item bị nguyền rủa đó, cơ thể bạn sẽ bị đóng băng. Sự chú ý được tập trung vào Hall of Fame khi video được post lên. Tất cả các đài chuyên nghiệp - bao gồm KMC Media và CTS Media – họ đã gián đoạn chương trình phát sóng tin tức thông thường để phát video đó. Các tin tức trực tuyến không thể bỏ qua. Mục đích của họ là muốn biết chính xác những vấn đề lớn nào đang xảy ra trên lục địa Versailles. Màn hình TV đang phát cảnh đoàn thám hiểm đang tiến vào thung lũng tử thần. Sau đó, một cái gì đó khổng lồ nổi lên. Một trong những sinh vật Undead mạnh nhất, Dragon Bone! Với mỗi tiếng gầm của Dragon Bone, mặt đất bên dưới như run rẩy. Kuah ahang! "Định mệnh! Chạy đi!" "Chia nhau ra mà chạy!" "Đừng chạy gần vách đá! Những khối băng sẽ rơi từ trên cao xuống đấy!" Đoàn thám hiểm rơi vào tình trạng hỗn loạn. Nhũng con Bone Dragon chưa từng một lần xuất hiện trước, nó thường đi săn đơn độc. Nếu ở những vùng đồng bằng, họ có thể dễ dàng chiến đấu. Bạn có thể đứng vững trên mặt đất và chiến đấu cho đến khi kẻ thù bị tiêu diệt. Nhưng ở đây, mặt đất toàn băng trơn trượt, khiến chúng mất ổn định. Vấn đề đó còn tồi tệ hơn khi con Dragon Bone di chuyển, mặt đất rung bần bật. "Những Knight, hãy phá những tảng băng!" "Định mệnh! Thật khó để giữ thăng bằng!" Những swordmen, knight và warrior cầm kiếm và chạy xung quanh, đánh bật các tảng băng mỗi khi họ trượt chân ngã. Nhưng dù lực công kích có mạnh đến đâu, họ cũng sẽ tạch hoàn toàn mỗi khi trượt chân. Đoàn thám hiểm kêu gào khắp nơi. "Tập hợp lại, chúng ta hãy hợp sức tiêu diệt nó. Những Wizard, hãy tấn công bằng phép thuật!" "Định mệnh ... tôi không thể sử dụng phép thuật! Cơ thể tôi không nghe theo sự chỉ đạo của tôi do tiếng gầm của con Dragon Bone." Những Magician bị hoảng loạn tâm lí khi đối diện với nỗi sợ hãi mang tên Dragon Bone. Cánh tay họ bắt đầu run rẩy. Không thể thốt được lên lời. Họ đã thất bại liên tiếp hơn chín lần. "Fireball phun trào! Keuaaag!" Trong khi cố gắng tấn công, phép thuật của wizard đã thất bại và cơ thể của họ thì bắt lửa, sau đó bị thiêu sống. Một cảnh tượng như vậy làm cho những Wizard còn lại mắt chữ O mồm chữ A. "Oh my god. Thế đéo nào ......" "Mình chưa bao giờ thấy con quái vật nào như thế trước đây." Lv của con Bone Dragon được biết đến vào khoảng gần 500. Nhiều người chơi tham gia đoàn thám hiểm có lv ở khoảng 300 - 400. Có một sự khác biệt khủng khiếp về sức mạnh tuy chênh lệch đẳng cấp là hơn 100. Một khoảng cách chênh lệch lv quá cao. Hơn nữa, con Dragon Bone là một trong những con boss lớn có thể bay và sử dụng phép thuật! Vì những lý do đó nên nó là một đối thủ khó nhai. "Loài người ngu ngốc!" Con Dragon Bone có thể giao tiếp. Một cơ thể toàn xương là xương. Đôi mắt nó tỏa ra thứ ánh sáng màu xanh đen. "Đây sẽ là mộ phần của các ngươi!" Bất cứ khi nào con Dragon Bone gầm lên, những tảng băng lại tự vỡ ra. "Ngắm nhìn nơi yên nghỉ cuối cùng của các ngươi đi!" Đôi cánh trên cơ thể nó bắt đầu xòe rộng ra. Parararak! Con Dragon Bone dang rộng đôi cánh xương xẩu của nó. (bay thế đéo nào đc nhỉ, phi logic vãi hà) Sải cánh của nó hoàn toàn bao phủ thung lũng tử thần. Con Dragon Bone uy nghi bay vút lên bầu trời. Nó đảo ngược hướng và sà xuống, nó sử dụng đôi chân của mình để quắp người lên và rồi nuốt chửng người đó. "Oh shit." "Chúng ta đang bị mắc kẹt. Tất cả chúng ta sẽ chết!" Sự tuyệt vọng tràn ngập trong con mắt những người chơi trẻ tuổi – những người tin vào guild Cold Roses và đi theo đoàn thám hiểm. Bone Dragon! Chúng là những sinh vật huyền thoại hay chiến đấu trong quá khứ. Nhưng guild Cold Roses là một guild vì tham vọng mà đâm đầu vào lửa, “giống như con thiêu thân lao vào trò vui thế gian”. Liên minh với Guild đang rất háo hức đợi chờ trận chiến. "Nó là con Bone Dragon đó." "Đúng là một cơ hội vàng." Chưa một con Bone Dragon nào từng bị giết cả. Lý do không phải vì chúng bất khả chiến bại, mà vì cho đến bây giờ, chưa ai nhìn thấy chúng xuất hiện ở lục địa này. Chúng rất hiếm trong tự nhiên, nên rất khó để chạm trán. Thông thường, ngay sau khi một con boss cuối có lv trên 400 xuất hiện trong hầm ngục, các guild sẽ liên minh với nhau thành một nhóm để giết nó. Dù sao thì Dragon Bone cũng chỉ là một con quái vật! "Xông lên!" "Thương vong là chuyện không thể tránh khỏi! Nếu không, sự xuất hiện của chúng ta ở đây là vô nghĩa." Oberon dẫn đầu đoàn thám hiểm xông tới và tấn công con quái vật. Kureureureung - kwangkwang! Con Dragon Bone dùng phép thuật lửa và phá vỡ băng. Những Swordmen, Knight, Warrior và những Paladin dũng cảm vội vã chạy xuyên qua nó. "Keuaaaa!" Con Dragon Bone lại gầm lên. Những trận sạt lở đất kéo theo cả tuyết và băng đang xảy ra trên những ngọn đồi ở thung lũng tử thần. "Wizard, tấn công bằng phép thuật! Làm bất cứ điều gì để giảm HP con Dragon Bone!" Những Wizard nghe theo lệnh của Oberon và cố sống cố chết tấn công con quái vật. "Tôi đã cạn kiệt MP rồi ......" "Lửa đang cháy kìa ......" "Hãy chống lại kẻ thù và tấn công." "Hao nhiều MP quá!" Những Wizard sử dụng tất cả MP của họ để phát động một cuộc tấn công phép thuật. Sau khi cạn kiệt MP, họ cần được nghỉ ngơi một lúc trước khi sử dụng phép thuật một lần nữa, nhưng tình hình đang rất cấp thiết. Mặt đất đóng băng đang bị chia cắt và ở vách đá 2 bên, những tảng băng vẫn đang rơi xuống. Trong tình hình hỗn loạn này, rất cần một cú hit cực mạnh vào con Dragon Bone. Những cột ánh sáng được những wizard tạo ra đang đồng loạt bay về hướng con Dragon Bone và phát nổ. Nhiều wizard đã thiệt mạng do sử dụng phép thất bại, nhưng đó là một sự hy sinh cần thiết. Kkwaahahang! Con Bone Dragon đang bay trên trời bị rơi xuống đất, mặt băng nứt ra khiến nó bị mắc kẹt ở ngay vị trí mà nó tiếp đất. "Ngay lúc này." "Bây giờ là cơ hội của chúng a." "Trước khi nó có thể bay lên lần nữa." "Tấn công!" Các warrior vội vã xông vào con Bone Dragon đang bị ngã. "Keuoooo ......!" Con Dragon Bone ngoáy đuôi để bảo vệ bản thân. "Tấn công!" Oberon hét to trong khi anh đang hùng hục xông vào với cơ thể chắc nịch của mình. Với 2 cây búa xoay xoay trong không khí, anh giáng một cú mạnh vào cơ thể con Dragon Bone. Cú đánh đầy sức mạnh của Oberon. "Wing Smash!" Chỉ có kỹ năng của một warrior vĩ đại tạo ra mới đủ sát thương để có thể làm choáng đối thủ! Nhưng do nó là một con quái vật lớn, nên con Dragon Bone gần như miễn dịch với những đòn tấn công vật lý gây choáng. Tuy nhiên, sức sát thương cũng rất đáng kể. Những Swordmen, warrior, knight, và paladin khác đều tiếp cận con Dragon Bone và bắt đầu công phá. "Straight cut!" "Smite!" "Holy Attack!" Gần 200 người chơi lv cao xông vào tấn công. Cơn mưa đã khiến quần áo của họ nặng hơn, buộc họ phải lết từng bước để tấn công Dragon Bone khi nó di chuyển cơ thể khổng lồ, nhưng các warrior ở tuyến đầu kháng cự lại đòn tấn công bằng cơ thể của con quái vật. Những priest với thể lực kém đang bận rộn buff máu cho nhưng người sắp cạn. Sĩ khí của các thành viên khác trong đoàn thám hiểm bắt đầu tăng lên. Không guild đồng minh nào dám sát cánh cùng guild Cold Roses, tuy nhiên, những người đủ can đảm dám đi đến phía bắc đã chiến đấu với tất cả sức mạnh của mình. "Tấn công con Dragon Bone sẽ rất khó khăn, nhưng chúng tôi có thể xử lý những con quái bâu nhâu ở xung quanh." "Lũ Evil Priest, Soldier và những tên khác sẽ do chúng tôi lãnh trách nhiệm." Đoàn thám hiểm bắt đầu tiêu diệt lũ quái vật, bắt đầu từ những con quái cận chiến bên trong thung lũng tử thần. Oberon hét lên. "Drum!" "Vâng thưa ngài!" "Hãy xem nó còn bao nhiêu HP nữa?" "Để tôi kiểm tra nó đã." Drum nhanh chóng trượt dài trên đường băng trong khi cố gắng sử dụng phép thuật đều đặn. "Sự sống bùng nổ, hãy cho tôi xem tất cả mọi thứ. View Life Force!" Một phép thuật tiết lộ tình trạng của con quái vật và HP còn lại của nó. Trước mặt Drum, trạng thái của con Dragon Bone đã được hiển thị. Tiring! "Móa!" Drum ngạc nhiên. Trong khi đánh Dragon Bone, Oberon hào hứng hỏi. "Còn bao nhiêu HP thế?" "Vẫn còn 74% HP." "Cái gì?" "HP của con Bone Dragon rất lớn. Chúng ta sẽ phải bở hơi trước khi nó chết." Cho đến bây giờ, nó mới tụt có ¼ thanh máu! Đúng là một con quái vật lớn, Dragon Bone tự hào về số lượng HP của nó. **** Weed phải vật lộn để tìm một nơi nào đó ẩn náu. Cậu đang tràn trề năng lượng và ánh sáng tỏa ra từ cơ thể cũng như từ bàn chân cậu. "Đây là?" Weed đã bị sốc sau khi nhìn xuống cơ thể mình. Toàn cơ thể chỉ thấy xương. "Hể, mình đã biến thành một bộ xương?" Skeleton Soldier. Sau khi xuống âm phủ, cậu đã “đội mồ” sống dậy và biến thành một Skeleton. Weed nhớ lại quá khứ. Khi cậu hoàn thành nhiệm vụ tiêu diệt quân đoàn bất diệt, cậu đã học được skill “từ chối tử thần”. Hơi thở của Bone Dragon thổi bay cột HP của cậu về 0 và giờ cậu được hồi sinh dưới dạng Skeleton. "Mình vẫn còn những vấn đề cấp bách hơn." Weed cảm thấy thoải mái hơn khi biết rằng Alveron và Seoyoon vẫn còn sống. Hơi thở của con Bone Dragon, mặc dù nó càn quét khắp các hang động, nhưng không ảnh hưởng đến Seoyoon vì cô ấy đã quyết định chờ và tiết kiệm sức lực của mình để chống lại con quái đó. Alveron cũng may mắn khi nhóc đó vẫn ổn. Những priest, merchant và những người thuộc nghề sản xuất khác đã tụ tập lại để bàn xem họ có thể đóng góp được gì cho trận chiến. Mỗi lần Alveron nâng cấp kỹ năng của mình, những đóng góp cho xã hội của Giáo Hội Freya lại tăng. Qua những lời ban phước và điều trị cho đoàn thám hiểm tại nơi những priest, nhóc đó sẽ được nhiều người cảm ơn. Weed pm cho Alveron thông qua chat nhóm. "Alveron." Alveron đang bận điều trị những người bị thương ở xung quanh nhưng ngay lập tức anh trả lời lại nhờ sự thân quen và lắng nghe Weed kỹ càng. "Xin chào Weed, anh vẫn sống à. Em tưởng anh chết rồi." "Cảm ơn nữ thần Freya vì tôi đã sống lại do khả năng của Necromancer. Điều này không thể xảy ra nếu không có những lời ban phước của Nữ thần." "Tất cả đều theo ý muốn của nữ thần của sự hài hòa." "Tất cả đều theo ý muốn của nữ thần của sự hài hòa." Họ tâng bốc nhau để thể hiện sự tôn trọng. Để được những lời nịnh hót đó có nghĩa là bạn phải làm được điều gì có ích đã. Những lời nịnh nọt tuôn ra một cách tự nhiên từ Weed để bù đắp những thiệt thòi của mình. Sau khi bị biến đổi thành một undead, sự thân quen của cậu với Alveron - priest đến từ Giáo hội Freya, sẽ bị giảm. Trước đó, sự tín nhiệm giữa Weed và Alveron ở một mức nhất định nhưng bây giờ cậu đã biến thành Skeleton, do đó sự tín nhiệm của Alveron với Weed là rất thấp. Tuy nhiên, Alveron vẫn chấp nhận Weed như trước kia. "Này Alveron, đây là một mệnh lệnh. Hãy ngừng việc điều trị hay hỗ trợ cho những người trong thung lũng tử thần này lại." "Vâng, em sẽ làm theo lời anh." "Đầu tiên, hãy cẩn thận để không gây sự chú ý." Trong bối cảnh cuộc chiến đang diễn ra, Alveron lẻn lẻn lỉnh ra phía sau tổ đội. Ngay cả đối với các wizard và cleric, đôi khi họ cũng cần phải nghỉ ngơi để hồi lại mana, hành động đó của Alveron cũng gây nghi ngờ. Weed đã dành ra chút thời gian để chat với Geumini. "Geumini." "Dạ, chủ nhân. Golgolgol!" "Cùng với Wyvern 1 và đưa Alveron đến nơi trú ẩn." "Đã hiểu thưa chủ nhân!" Weed huy động Geumini và một con Wyvern để đưa Alveron đến một địa điểm an toàn. ‘Vì mình đã biến thành một bộ xương, nên sức mạnh thần thánh không còn hoạt động trên người mình nữa.' Ngoài ra, cậu muốn đưa Alveron đến một nơi an toàn, cách li khỏi trận chiến. "Keuag!" "Hãy chặn lời nguyền ma thuật của chúng lại!" "Bắt đầu chăm sóc các priest đi." Các priest và lũ quái vật của Giáo Hội Embinyu. Do tiếng gầm rú của Dragon Bone, chúng đã kiểm soát Thung lũng tử thần. Alveron có thể bị thương vì tai bay vạ gió. Nếu Alveron chết, không chỉ nhiệm vụ thất bại, tồi tệ nhất sẽ là tụt giảm tình hữu nghị với Giáo Hội Freya. Nguy cơ mất exp và lv kỹ năng cũng là rất lớn. Mãi đến khi Alveron đã được an toàn ở phía sau, cuối cùng Weed cũng có thời gian để thở. “Mở bảng chỉ số.” Kỹ năng sử dụng được trong trạng thái undead phụ thuộc vào level của kỹ năng “từ chối tử thần”. Tuy nhiên với 8 level đầu tiên của kỹ năng này, những kỹ năng khác sẽ hiện ra. Những stat đã được thay đổi. HP, MP, STR và AGI đã tăng lên một cách bất thường. "Đó là một đặc trưng của class này." Như lời của Weed, quai hàm cậu gần như di chuyển. Art, Leadership, Luck và Faith đã mất, và thay vào đó các chỉ số cơ bản dành cho chiến đấu đã tăng lên đáng kể. Giáp Tallock của Giáo Hội Freya, tốt nhất là không nên mặc chúng khi đang ở dạng undead. Vì cơ thể hồi sinh là khá yếu so với mấy thứ đó. "Tháo những item ra thôi” Weed cởi giáp Tallock và cho vào trong ba lô của mình. Sau đó cậu tháo toàn bộ những trang bị khác mà undead không thể mặc. Mặc dù kỹ năng thợ rèn trung cấp của cậu có thể hạ thấp giới hạn lv trang bị, nhưng phải ở trạng thái khác chứ không phải là undead. "Sẽ tốt hơn khi không sử dụng những trang bị ngon.” Không có những thứ khác để mặc ngoài áo giáp của Giáo hội Freya. Weed lục lọi ba lô của mình để tìm thứ gì đó khả dĩ. Saint's Staff – quyền trượng của thánh nhân! Một trong những thứ cậu nhặt được từ Lich Shire. Tiring! Sau khi trang bị Saint's Staff, năng lượng hắc ám lan truyền nhanh chóng thông qua những chiếc xương trên cơ thể Weed. "Xác định!" Trạng thái Undead đã đánh thức sức mạnh thực sự của cây quyền trượng này! Weed hài lòng ra mặt. "Giờ đây ai cũng lo cơm áo gạo tiền. Những người trẻ tuổi giỏi giang thì bị lạm dụng, nên họ tích lũy hận thù.” Kẻ tấn công đầu tiên luôn là kẻ chiến thắng. Thận chí họ còn dùng cả thủ đoạn nham hiểm. Đặc biệt là nếu họ không ngủ. Sự giàu có vẫn là trên hết! Không áp dụng những lời vàng ngọc. Thế giới này quá khó để sống ngay thẳng. Weed đã thủ sẵn một vài item đặc biệt. "Nhận dạng!" “Ái chà, cũng không phải đậu vừa rang đâu” Nguồn gốc của Skeleton . Nhờ những đặc tính cân bằng giữa Skeleton Warrior và Skeleton Mage, nên có thể học và sử dụng được phép thuật của Necromancer. Nhiều phép thuật được viết bằng màu đỏ. Nó bao gồm một loạt các phép thuật của Necromancer. Ngoài phép triệu hồi undead, nhiều pha tấn công bằng phép thuật cũng được viết ra. Đầu tiên Weed đọc về phép triệu hồi con Bone Dragon. Weed sốt sắng đọc cuốn sách phép. ***** Category:Legendary Moonlight Sculptor